WAY
by Alexelle.S
Summary: Ou We Are Young. Harry Potter, jeune garçon de 17 ans, retourne vivre chez son oncle et sa tante après la mort de son parrain. Il pensait y vivre un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la majorité, mais c'était avant qu'il fasse la connaissance d'un groupe d'amis peu commun. "On est jeune Harry, alors faut en profiter, ça durera pas toujours." AU. Slash.
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde !

\- Tout d'abord petite explication : Je sais que je dois poster la suite de mon autre fic, _Survivre,_ le chapitre 4 est presque terminé et j'espère pouvoir le poster avant de repartir. Parce que oui, je viens de rentrer de vacances et je repars dans une semaine approximativement. Donc, pendant ces fructueuses vacances, j'ai eu une _fucking idea_ et je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je la couche sur papier. Donc voilà...

Bref, comme toujours, j'ai des sources d'inspirations assez précises, qui sont donc la série TV Skins (que beaucoup de gens connaissent sûrement) et une série pas très connue mais qui est -je n'ai même pas les mots- juste... putain de méga hyper super ultra géniale. ça s'appelle My Mad Fat Teenage Diary et je vous ordonne de la regarder, **maintenant** (enfin après avoir lu mon prologue bien sûr hinhin).

Bref, après m'être enfilé toute la série (qui fait deux saisons et une toute petite troisième saison composée de trois épisodes il me semble) et avoir lu le livre dont elle était inspirée, je me suis dit : BORDEL DE MERDE J'AI UNE IDEE !

Bien sûr, je me suis juste _inspirée_ de ces séries, donc l'intrigue n'aura pas grand chose à voir avec, et à part l'univers il ne devrait pas y avoir de ressemblance absolument flagrantes (je dis bien _normalement_ )

Quelques petites précisions **/!\** à lire parce que c'est un peu important quand même **/!\** :

-Cette fiction est un **Slash** , donc elle comporte des relations entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous plaît pas, si vous êtes homophobes, si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, si vous êtes contre toute forme de sexe avant le mariage et que ça vous déplaît d'en lire, passez votre chemin. C'est aussi la première fois que j'en écris, donc si vous avez des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez surtout pas, je suis preneuse !

-Comme dit précédemment, je me suis inspirée des séries TV suivantes : _Skins_ et _My Mad Fat Teenage Diary_. Elles ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

-Cette histoire se passe dans les années 90, soit comme dans les livres puisque le dernier se passe en 1998 il me semble, on se situe donc approximativement à cette date. Il n'y a donc ni téléphone portable, ni iPod, ni mp3, ni écran plat, ni tablette, ni ordinateur portable, ni youtube, youporn ou encore facebook. Il y a par contre : des téléphones fixes, des baladeur CD et des postes radio, des lecteurs cassettes pour des télés en formes de boites et d'autres trucs que vous ne verrez sûrement pas dans cette fiction. MAIS je n'ai pas été ado dans ces années là moi, j'étais née, mais je ne m'en rappelle évidement pas, donc il peut y avoir certaines... bancalitées (oui ce mot n'existe pas) et j'en suis désolée.

-Il y aura une sorte de playlist au début de chaque chapitre, dans laquelle je ne mettrais que des titres de groupes des années 90 (et j'en écoute BEAUCOUP, et c'est bon pour votre culture musicale les enfants.)

Bon, voilà pour mon blabla un peu chiant et long et que sûrement personne ne lit !

Excusez moi si vous repérez des fautes d'orthographes.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : les personnage de HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la _grande_ JKR.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 _ **Don't Go Away**_ \- Oasis

 _ **Electrolite**_ \- R.E.M.

 _ **Off He Goes**_ \- Pearl Jam

* * *

Harry aimait la musique, depuis toujours. Il ne pouvait pas en écouter lorsqu'il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante, parce qu'ils disaient que ça leur « cassait les oreilles ». Puis il avait vécu chez son parrain, qui, après un petit séjour en prison n'avait pas pû le prendre avec lui dès le début, et enfin, il avait pu se défouler en écoutant Oasis ou encore Pearl Jam à fond dans sa chambre. Parce que là, il avait une chambre, et non un placard à balais. Mais cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps...un an en fait. Puis Sirius, son parrain, s'était fait renversé par une folle au volant d'une voiture meurtrière. Il était mort, et Harry n'avait plus nul part où aller.

La perspective de retourner vivre chez son oncle et sa tante le rendait malade, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'y avait désormais plus personne pour s'occuper de lui. Remus et Tonks, des amis proche de Sirius qu'il connaissait plutôt bien, se démenaient actuellement pour obtenir sa garde, car ils savaient quel enfer c'était de vivre chez les Dursley et qu'ils tenaient à lui. Mais ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, et à moins de prouver que les Dursley le maltraitaient, c'était impossible.

Alors Harry s'était résigné, il allait y retourner. Il espérait qu'ils allaient le renvoyer dans ce pensionnat où il avait étudié lorsqu'il habitait là bas, comme ça, il n'aurait qu'un mois et demi à passer dans leur affreuse maison. Il n'avait certes pas beaucoup d'amis là bas, mais au moins il n'était pas obligé de rester chez ces tarés.

Sirius était mort un mois auparavant, et l'été venait de commencer, mais Harry ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

 _Et dire que je vais passer le reste de l'été dans cette baraque..._ , s'était-il dit alors que la voiture de Vernon Dursley s'arrêtait devant ladite baraque.

« Je te préviens gamin, dit-il en pointant son doigt potelé vers Harry, cette fois-ci tu te tiens à carreau, pas de musique, pas d'insolence et surtout, je ne veux recevoir aucune, je dis bien AUCUNE, lettre de l'école rapportant ton comportement. »

Harry soupira discrètement, puis acquiesça, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se 'rebeller' contre son oncle où il finirait à la rue. Il déchargea ses bagages du coffre, ne recevant bien sûr aucune aide de la part de Vernon.

Il entra dans la maison, et se fit directement assaillir par son cousin, Dudley :

« Alors on est de retour ? Apparemment tu portes la poisse, tout le monde crève autour de toi hein ? Tes parents, maintenant ton parrain... »

Rester calme, surtout, rester calme. Harry ferma un instant les yeux pour éviter de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler. Dudley lui adressa un sourire tordu par la cruauté et monta les escaliers, ses pas faisant un vacarme incroyable, en même temps vu son poids...

Harry monta lui aussi, traînant ses bagages comme il le pouvait derrière lui. Mais au beau milieu des escaliers, son oncle l'arrêta un moment. De son ton toujours aussi suintant de mépris, il déclara :

« Au fait, il est hors de question que l'on dépense encore ne serais-ce qu'un seul centime dans ce pensionnat, à la rentrée, tu iras au lycée publique, pas de discussion possible. »

Là c'était une certitude.

Il était en enfer.

* * *

C'est court hein ? Ouais je sais...

La suite arrive dans peu de temps normalement ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Love, Alex.


	2. I

Yo !

Je n'ai qu'un mot : PARDON.  
ça fait un moment que je dois poster ça, mais que voulez-vous...j'ai été occupée, et j'ai déserté fanfiction net pendant un moment. Mais me revoilà !

Il est possible, FORT possible, que vous repériez beaucoup de similitudes avec la série My Mad Fat Diary dans ce chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'en suis inspiré, l'univers est donc à peu près le même. Mais il y a quelques scènes qui sont inspirées d'actuelles scènes de la série, donc, ne faites pas la tête pour ça, je vous assure que, même si ça ressemble, ce n'est pas la même histoire.

 **Avertissements :** Mes personnages ont un langage un peu vulgaire, donc si ça ne vous plait pas... bah tant pis, le rating est là. De plus, cette fiction est un **Slash** , donc elle comporte des relations entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous plaît pas, si vous êtes homophobes, si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, si vous êtes contre toute forme de sexe avant le mariage et que ça vous déplaît d'en lire, passez votre chemin. C'est aussi la première fois que j'en écris, donc si vous avez des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez surtout pas, je suis preneuse ! (Re) de plus, il est possible que les personnages vous paraissent très OOC par moments, c'est normal et j'en suis consciente, mais vous savez que c'est très fréquent dans les UA et c'est aussi pour les besoins de l'histoire.

BREF.

Veuillez m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes s'étant glissées dans le texte.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 **Jaded** \- Aerosmith

 **All I Want** \- Offspring

* * *

Harry n'était pas du matin, _vraiment_ pas. Mais manque de bol, son cousin, lui, semblait l'être. Et c'est avec son horrible voix nasillarde que Dudley le réveilla ce matin là, à dix heure tapante. Il ne saisit pas un seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche, mais ce qu'il entendait par contre, c'était la porte qu'il faisait claquer tout en criant (ou plutôt en grognant). Il s'amusait à l'ouvrir, la fermer, l'ouvrir, la fermer, le battant de la porte claquant contre le mur.

Harry voulait l'étrangler, l'éviscérer, lui faire bouffer ses intestins. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, de une parce qu'il irait en prison pour meurtre et de deux parce qu'il se ferait virer de cette maison et finirait à la rue... ce qui n'était pas vraiment son rêve d'avenir. Non pas qu'il en ai un, de rêve d'avenir, mais il ne voulait définitivement pas finir à faire la manche dans le métro.

C'est à contre cœur qu'Harry se leva, enfilant rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt. Il sentit ses aisselles, il ne puait pas trop, un coup de déodorant et il aurait l'air tout neuf. Il ne prit pas la peine de se coiffer, de toutes façons, même s'il s'employait à démêler ses cheveux, ils se retrouveraient dans le même état trente minutes plus tard. Il se brossa tout de même les dent, parce qu'une haleine de putois ne se corrigeait pas avec du déodorant, ce qui était bien dommage d'ailleurs. Une fois fait, il descendit les escaliers, et, bien décider à passer la journée hors de cette satanée maison, il attrapa sa veste et vérifia qu'il avait encore un peu d'argent (argent qu'il avait obtenu en travaillant un jour sur deux dans un café, alors que Sirius était encore en vie.) Il se pressa de claquer la porte alors que son oncle l'appelait déjà, sûrement pour se faire servir son petit déjeuné.

Harry détala, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire rattraper par son oncle et atteignit l'arrêt de bus, s'asseyant sur le banc. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée... Se balader ? Sûrement. Mais il n'allait quand même pas se balader tout l'été. Et rester toute une journée dans la maison des Dursley lui paraissait complètement improbable. Il fallait qu'il trouve un truc, n'importe quoi, pour faire passer le temps. Mais quoi ? Il n'y avait rien dans cette petite ville à part un pub miteux, une épicerie, un lycée pourri, une boutique d'antiquité et le Haeven's records...

Attendez ?

Le Heaven's records !

C'était un magasin de musique !

Il avait déjà écumé en long et en large toutes les pochettes de cette boutique, mais depuis qu'il était partit il devait y avoir des nouveautés ! Et puis c'était le seul endroit plutôt potable de ce bled.

Harry se mit donc en marche, laissant tomber le bus, qui, de toute façon, ne servait à rien au vu de la petitesse de la ville. En moins de vingt minutes, il arriva devant la petite boutique dont la devanture semblait bien plus chaleureuse que le reste de la rue elle-même. Le logo du magasin était scotché un peu salement sur la vitre, représentant un disque surmonté d'ailes d'anges d'un blanc éclatant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce dessin, et il avait oublié l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Soit de le mettre instantanément de bonne humeur.

Il entra, faisant teinter la petite cloche en haut de la porte. L'endroit était désert, même le vieux vendeur responsable de la boutique n'était pas là, sûrement dans la réserve. Harry prit un petit temps pour admirer le murs boisés et l'odeur de vieux carton qui régnait dans l'air, il avait l'impression -comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait- que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait, la première fois qu'il découvrait l'endroit chaleureux et si accueillant malgré son air décrépi.

Il se mit à remuer les bac contenant les vinyles, cherchant son bonheur parmi la multitude d'album se trouvant là.

Il fut interrompu dans ses recherches lorsque la cloche sonna, alors que quelques rires lui parvenaient. Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un entrer ici alors que l'endroit était toujours (ou du moins souvent) désert. Il releva la tête, dirigeant son regard vers les voix qui faisaient écho dans la pièce. C'était deux filles, l'une aux cheveux noirs, qui semblait très jolie au premier coup d'œil, et l'autre était plutôt fine, avec de longs cheveux bruns qui bouclaient anarchiquement autour de son visage.

Il la connaissait cette fille. Il se souvenait d'elle, même si cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ils étaient amis d'enfance, mais s'étaient éloignés lorsque Harry était parti vivre chez son parrain, et même avant d'ailleurs. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger, et Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ses yeux chocolats, et de ses cheveux inhumains. Il la fixa un long moment, se demandant s'il fallait qu'il l'aborde, et si oui, comment devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? Il n'était pas très doué en terme de relations amicales, et il sembla qu'Hermione Granger soit dotée de télépathie, puisque ce fut elle qui vint lui parler.

« Hey ! Harrry ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire immense. C'est bien toi ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi. »

« Depuis quand es-tu rentré ? » Demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il mit une seconde avant de lui rendre son accolade, il n'avait pas l'habitude des effusions, encore moins avec un fille. Et puis ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un bon moment, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus gênante.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua, toujours avec le même entrain :

« Tu as tellement changé, c'est dingue ! » Dit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux foncés du garçon.

« Toi aussi, tes cheveux sont encore pire qu'avant à ce que je vois », railla-t-il avec humour.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai beau mettre tous les produits de la terre dedans, ils ont toujours l'air d'un nid d'oiseaux ! » Dit-elle en touchant sa fameuse crinière.

Un petit toussotement se fit entendre derrière la brune, et celle-ci se retourna, manquant de fouetter Harry avec sa tignasse. La fille derrière elle, dont les yeux presque noirs étaient hypnotisant, affichait un petit sourire digne de la plus grande des allumeuses. Harry la vit venir à des kilomètres. En même temps, elle était très belle, même si les traits de son visages paraissaient durs, ils étaient harmonieux, et son corps était tout simplement... à se damner.

« Ha oui, Harry je te présente Pansy, Pansy voici Harry, un ami d'enfance », Présenta Hermione.

« Salut », dit-elle en s'approchant un peu trop près de lui.

Le jeune homme remarqua que la brune levait les yeux au ciel, un air presque exaspéré sur le visage.

« On va au pub rejoindre des amis, on était juste passé pour voir un peu les nouveautés », enchaîna Hermione en désignant la porte de sortie.

Alors que Harry se réjouissait d'avoir retrouvé son amie, et ainsi se changer un peu les idées, son sourire chuta immédiatement de ses lèvres, apparemment, Hermione avait de nouveaux amis et était bien partie pour le délaisser.

Mais il s'avéra, contrairement à ce que pensait le garçon, que la brune n'avait pas tout à fait fini sa phrase :

« Ça te dit de venir ? »

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, histoire d'avoir l'air un peu hésitant, puis haussa les épaules :

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

« Super ! Tu vas voir, ils sont trop cool », dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la boutique.

Pansy sur les talons, il traversèrent un bonne partie de la ville alors qu'Hermione babillait à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, racontant qu'elle avait rencontré ses « nouveaux amis » dès qu'elle était entrée au lycée, et qu'ils étaient un groupe uni et cool blablabla...

Dès qu'ils passèrent le portes du pub, Harry se sentit comme enveloppé par la chaleur, par l'ambiance étrange et si joyeuse qui y régnait. Bizarrement, il n'était jamais entré ici, peut-être parce qu'il était trop jeune avant, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis avec qui y traîner pendant les vacances, comme cela semblait être le cas pour Hermione.

Ce n'était pas un pub à proprement parler, mais plus un endroit convivial où se retrouver, qui semblait être ouvert 24 heures sur 24, et où l'on servait des spécialités impossibles à trouver ailleurs, comme la bierraubeurre ou le whisky pur feu. Mais à cet heure ci, les gens ne buvaient pas d'alcool, ils se goinfraient plutôt de frite et poulet, en éclatant de rire toutes les deux secondes.

Les murs étaient décorés de nombreux poster, soit de groupe en vogue, ou de fausse publicité hilarantes, ou encore de marques tels que Coca-Cola ou Ketchup. Il y avait un juke-box dans le fond de la salle, qui diffusait une musique d'ambiance plutôt calme pour le moment, et le bar se trouvait sur la droite, un serveur un peu rabougris derrière, accompagné d'une jeune fille qui devait sûrement être là pour un job d'été, histoire de gagner un peu d'argent.

Hermione poussa un petit cri en agitant sa main dans les airs lorsqu'elle aperçut deux garçons attablés, en train de littéralement dévorer toute la nourriture qui se trouvait sur leur table, s'esclaffant entre deux morceaux de poulet. L'un était roux, pas très athlétique, avec une peau blanche parsemée de tâches de rousseurs et un air peu dégourdi. Et l'autre semblait grand, le crâne rasé et d'une peau noire d'ébène.

« Hermione ! S'exclama le rouquin la bouche pleine. Decholé on vous cha pas attendu...

-C'est pas grave Ron, on a l'habitude », répondit Pansy en s'asseyant près de l'autre garçon, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Harry ne sut pas vraiment où se mettre, et si Hermione ne lui tenait pas le bras, il aurait put se ratatiner sur lui même tant il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Les copains, je vous présente Harry, un ami d'enfance, répéta Hermione pour la seconde fois de la journée, Harry, voici Ronald et Blaise, les gloutons de service. »

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire, avant de les saluer convenablement. Il prit place à la table à côté d'Hermione, alors que Blaise et Pansy se battaient, cette dernière voulant lui voler une frite, et l'autre, protecteur envers sa nourriture, refusant catégoriquement.

« Va t'en acheter à la fin ! J'suis pas ton garde manger ! » S'exclama-t-il en désignant le bar d'une main vive.

« Mais si j'en prend toute une assiette, je vais grossir ! » Dit Pansy d'une mine boudeuse.

Blaise leva les yeux aux ciel et, à contre cœur, lui tendit une frite.

« C'est la seule que je te donnerais, régale toi », lui dit-il alors que Pansy prenait délicatement la pomme de terre entre ses doigts.

Harry, assistant à la scène, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit comme ça d'ailleurs.

« Tu veux quelque chose Harry ? » Demanda Hermione en se levant pour aller chercher à manger.

« La même chose que toi », répondit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione acquiesça et s'en alla passer commande, alors que Pansy se battait toujours avec Blaise.

« Alors tu viens d'où ? » Demanda subitement Ron, surprenant le jeune homme qui suivait la conversation des deux autres.

Harry se tourna vers lui, souriant. Ce type semblait gentil, vraiment gentil, et il n'avait pas l'habitude des gens gentils.

« J'habitais chez mon parrain avant, mais il est... il est mort, et du coup je suis revenu vivre chez mon oncle et ma tente, j'ai une famille un peu compliqué en fait. »

« Ho merde, j'suis désolé, je savais pas... », s'excusa le roux en agitant ses mains.

« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. »

« Et c'est qui ton oncle ? Peut-être qu'on le connaît s'il habite dans cette ville paumée. »

Harry prit un temps pour répondre, parce que si il connaissait son oncle, il aurait une mauvaise opinion de lui, c'était certain. Vu comment Vernon Dursley était antipathique, il ne pourrait que le détester lui, rien qu'au vu de sa famille... qu'il ne considérait pas vraiment comme sa famille en fait.

Mais Harry se résonna, car même s'il ne connaissait Ron que depuis deux minutes, le garçon inspirait la confiance, et il semblait qu'il ne soit pas du genre à juger les gens par les apparences.

« Heu... Je vis chez les Dursley, dit Harry en hésitant un peu, et c'est un enfer du matin au soir. »

« Ho putain ! S'exclama Ron en saisissant le bras de Blaise, toujours occuper à se battre avec Pansy. Nous avons en face de nous le cousin de la baleine asthmatique sur patte ! » Cria-t-il cette fois ci

La baleine asthmatique du patte... c'était donc ainsi qu'il surnommait Dudley. C'était plutôt bien trouvé.

« Non ! S'exclama Blaise, laissant tomber son combat. Tu es le cousin de ce monstre mi-ours mi-cachalot ? »

« Hé oui, et croyez moi ce n'est pas de tout repos », répondit Harry, retrouvant un peu d'assurance en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Non mais j'hallucine ! C'est dingue, tu lui ressemble pas du tout ! » Dit Pansy à son tour.

« Encore heureux ! Je préférerais qu'on me coupe la bite plutôt que de ressembler à cet Orang-outan complètement percé de la caboche ! »

Les rires fusèrent autour de la table, Blaise recrachant à moitié de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione revint, les deux mains prises par des assiettes remplies à raz-bord. Elle les regarda un instant s'esclaffer le sourire au lèvre, posant les deux assiettes sur la table, avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Harry a trouvé un nouveau nom à la baleine invertébrée, dit Ron en s'essuyant le coin des yeux, qui est par ailleurs son cousin. »

« Ha bon ? Et quel est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa place.

A peine fut-elle assise qu'elle se saisit de sa serviette pour essuyer la bouche de Ron, maugréant :

« Tu t'es mis de la sauce partout ! Espèce de cochon ! »

Une fois fait, elle posa un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, pas du tout dérangée d'interrompre la conversation. Harry fut surpris, ne s'étant pas douté une seule seconde que ces deux là pouvaient être ensemble. Hermione était toujours sage et propre (même si ses cheveux étaient impossible à démêler), alors que Ron semblait plus... à son opposé.

« Bon alors ce surnom ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Orang-outan complètement percé de la caboche », répondit finalement le roux.

« Pas mal... mais je préfère de loin « fœtus avarié » », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry eut un nouveau rire. Bon sang son cousin s'en prenait plein la tête.

« Et qu'est-ce-qu'il vous a fait pour mériter tout ces horribles surnoms ? »

C'est Pansy qui répondit, toujours aussi souriante :

« Il a fait chier un de nos potes pendant tout le collège, jusqu'au jour où, en entrant au lycée, Draco lui mette la raclé de sa vie, se vengeant de toutes ces années de souffrances que l'ornithorynque maléfique lui avait fait endurer. »

Ornithorynque maléfique n'était pas mal non plus, quoi qu'un peu trop petit pour représenter Dudley.

« Quand on parle du loup... », dit Hermione en désignant la porte d'entrée.

« … on en voit le bout de la queue », termina Ron en riant.

Alors que Pansy et Blaise recommençaient à se battre pour des frites, et qu'Hermione et Ron roucoulaient entre poulet et mayonnaise, Harry détailla le jeune homme qui venait de passer la porte. Et il fut littéralement soufflé devant tant de beauté.

Des cheveux blonds platines, presque blancs, grands, musclé mais pas trop, vêtu d'un jean déchiré et d'un tee-shirt des Stones, un visage harmonieux et fin, et le clou du spectacle : des yeux gris d'acier, presque brillants. De quoi damner un saint.

Harry n'avait jamais regardé un garçon comme ça, de toute sa vie. Il n'était certes pas très intéressé par les filles, mais il se disait que c'était sûrement parce qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était son genre, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne. Mais là, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en voyant ce type. Il était... transporté par sa beauté.

« Bah t'étais où ? Demanda Blaise en balançant une frite à Pansy.

« J'devais aider ma tante pour un truc », dit le blond en prenant place sur une chaise en bout de table, près d'Harry.

Même sa voix était sexy. Harry se gifla mentalement, on ne pense pas d'un mec qu'il est sexy quand on est soi même un mec ! Il fallait qu'il arrête, qu'il se calme. Peut-être y avait-il une drogue quelconque dans ce poulet ?

Le dénommé Draco s'alluma une cigarette, parfaitement roulée, tout en s'affalant sur sa chaise. Même en s'affalant telle une loutre exténuée, il était beau.

Heureusement -enfin façon de parler-, ce sentiment d'admiration et ce relent soudain de sexualité dans la tête d'Harry retomba immédiatement lorsque le jeune homme reprit la parole :

« C'est qui le bigleux ? » Dit-il en désignant Harry du pouce.

« Pardon ? » Démarra le dit bigleux au quart de tour.

Draco lui lança un regard réfrigérant, lui signalant bien que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait. Comme pour voler à sa rescousse, Hermione prit la parole :

« Il n'est pas bigleux et il s'appelle Harry, c'est un ami, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive là ? Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ou t'as juste décidé d'être con aujourd'hui ? »

« Ho mais regardez comme elle est mignonne à protéger son copain, on dirait bien qu'elle s'est trouvé un autre mec Ron, fais gaffe ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard glacial.

« Ho ça va je déconne, pas la peine de me lancer ton regard de vierge effarouchée... », dit-il, une risette apparaissant au coin de sa bouche.

Et c'est la qu'il se reçut une frite en pleine figure. L'envoyeur de ce colis mangeable n'était autre que la brune, qui eut un petit rire moqueur en le voyant essuyer le gras sur son visage.

« Alors ça tu va me le payer ! » S'exclama-t-il en plongeant la main dans l'assiette d'Harry, sans aucune retenue.

Il balança la moitié des frites contenues dans son assiette, du moins de ce qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé et Hermione fit de même. Après cela, la guerre fut déclaré, et Harry s'y retrouva prit malgré lui. Les cuisses de poulets volaient au dessus de la table et les éclats de rires envahirent la salle plus que de raison. Hermione avait du Ketchup partout et ses vêtements étaient bons à jeter, en effet, Draco la poursuivait actuellement dans tout le pub, la bouteille de sauce dans la main, près à asperger sa chevelure. Harry était lui aussi mal en point, son visage et ses mains étant couvertes de gras, alors que Pansy s'acharnait à essayer de lui mettre des frites dans le tee-shirt.

Ça faisait longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas rit comme ça, trop longtemps même. Il en avait presque oublié comment on faisait pour s'amuser. Être avec ces gens lui faisait du bien, c'était jouissif même, de pouvoir rire à gorge déployée sans raisons.

Leur petite bataille fut stoppée lorsque le propriétaire du pub se mit à crier, d'une voix incroyablement forte d'ailleurs :

« Arrêtez ! Bande d'infâmes gamins ! » Dit-il en attrapant Blaise par le col.

Et cet éclat de voix eut l'effet escompté, puisqu'ils s'arrêtèrent tous, se figeant sur place, avant que Ron ne dise d'une voix enjouée :

« Ho ça va Abelforth, t'as l'habitude depuis le temps qu'on vient ! »

« Non ! Je ne m'habituerais jamais à vos idioties ! Maintenant sortez ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, tous étaient dehors en moins d'une demi seconde. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, tentant d'y déloger le gras qu'il avait reçu, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Maintenant, on va se laver, dit Hermione en retirant une frite coincée dans les nœuds de ses cheveux. Et on dit tous merci à Draco de nous avoir fait virer, _encore_. »

« C'est pas moi qui ai commencé je te rappelle », rétorqua le blond.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant que tous ne commencent à avancer dans la rue. Harry marcha aux côtés d'Hermione, qui se battait avec ses cheveux, essayant d'en faire sortir la nourriture qui y était coincée.

« On va où ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Aux toilettes publics, répondit-elle, le repère des gens qui font des batailles de bouffe en pleine journée. »

Il souffla, il avait eut peur de devoir rentrer chez son oncle pour se laver. Non pas que ça le dérangeait franchement de passer le reste de la journée avec de la graisse de poulet partout sur le corps, mais il était préférable qu'il se rince un minimum. Mais apparemment, ils avaient l'habitude de faire ça et d'empester la friture pour le reste de la journée. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs que Pansy fasse pareil, il l'aurait plus vu comme une fille proprette, incapable d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'une tâche sur son tee-shirt.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu au fait ? Je croyais que tu vivais chez ton parrain ? » Demanda soudainement Hermione.

Harry n'aimait pas trop en parler, déjà que la brune savait que ses parents étaient mort, alors s'il lui disait que son parrain aussi, il passerait pour une personne à plaindre, et il ne voulais pas qu'elle le plaigne. Néanmoins, comment mentir sur ce genre choses ? Et puis il l'avait déjà dit à Ron alors il n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Il est mort, mon parrain, donc je suis revenu, j'avais pas vraiment le choix... »

« Ho désolé, je voulais pas remuer des souvenirs ou... », s'excusa Hermione, la mine un peu triste pour lui sûrement.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est bon », dit-il en souriant, histoire de couper court à la discussion.

Tout en marchant, il regarda les autres devant, qui se chamaillaient, ou qui s'esclaffaient très fort, n'ayant aucune conscience des autres personnes dans la rue qui les dévisageaient. Ils s'en fichaient, et c'était ça qui plaisait à Harry.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Draco. Lui, il ne l'aimait pas. Il était certes très beau, mais il était hautain, imbus de lui-même, et c'était un genre de comportement qu'Harry ne tolérait pas. Alors oui, il le jugeait du premier contact ou premier regard, peu importe, mais il savait qu'il avait raison sur lui. Ça l'effrayait un peu d'ailleurs que ses pensées soient toujours tournées sur son physique, alors qu'il était si détestable.

« Il est toujours comme ça ton pote ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Qui ça, Draco ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ho oui, mais on s'habitue, il n'est pas si méchant qu'on le croit », dit-elle avec un petit signe de la main.

Le brun en doutait franchement, il sentait que ce type n'était pas très clair.

« Et pourquoi mon cousin l'emmerdait au collège ? » Enchaîna-t-il, regardant toujours le dos du concerné.

« Ha ça, c'est parce qu'il est gay, enfin... il est bisexuel. En fait je sais pas trop ce qu'il est, mais il aime bien les mecs, et des fois, pas souvent mais ça lui arrive, il couche avec des filles, expliqua-t-elle. Et vers la quatrième il me semble, une rumeur a circulé, disant qu'il avait sucé un mec dans les toilettes, et à partir de là tout le monde à commencé à jaser, et la baleine asthmatique s'en est prit à lui tout le reste du collège. Il en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec ton cousin, crois moi ! »

Harry fut surprit, il n'imaginait pas ce type gay. Enfin pas vraiment. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'il soit gay, mais, du premier coup d'œil...

« Enfin des robinets ! » Cria Hermione en s'engouffrant dans les toilettes publiques.

Ils restèrent au moins une demie heure dans le petit bâtiment, dégraissant leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements pas la même occasion. Harry se demanda d'ailleurs sérieusement ce qui n'allait pas chez lui lorsqu'il regarda un peu trop longtemps le torse de Draco, qui passait son tee-shirt sous l'eau histoire d'y enlever le plus de tâches possible.

Bordel, ce type ne lui inspirait que mépris et pourtant il le matait. En plus, il n' était même pas gay !

« On va se poser au parc ? Demanda Blaise en sortant des toilettes.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils restèrent au parc -qui était plus un « mini parc »ou une aire de jeux pour enfants plus précisément, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un enfant- tout l'après midi, et jusque tard dans la nuit. Harry n'avait pas envie de rentrer, il aimait la nuit et la fraîcheur qu'elle apportait. Et il était un peu défoncé aussi, Blaise et Draco décidant d'allumer un joint toutes les heures, en plus des bières que Ron avait dans son sac à dos.

Il s'intégrait plutôt bien dans le groupe, même s'il avait un peu de mal avec le blond, voir beaucoup de mal. Malgré ça, il se sentait bien, dans ce parc, allongé dans l'herbe à discuter et à rire avec ces gens qu'il aurait voulu connaître depuis longtemps. Pansy était installée dans l'herbe à côté de lui et jouait distraitement avec les cheveux d'Harry -qui savait précisément ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête mais tentait de la repousser comme il le pouvait-, Draco et Blaise faisaient les idiots sur la balançoire, et Hermione était dans les bras de Ron sur l'herbe, se disant des mots doux -enfin pas si doux que ça puisque la brune lui mit une petite tape sur la joue à un moment.

Il aimait l'air frais qui lui caressait le visage, et il aimait rire aux blagues que faisaient le petit groupe. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vivre.

Au moment de partir, soit lorsque tout le monde décréta qu'il était tard et qu'il fallait rentrer, Harry dit au revoir à tout le monde, serrant Hermione dans ses bras. Pansy lui offrit un baiser sur la joue, souriant de toutes ses dents. Puis lorsqu'il dû dire au revoir à Draco, il lui tendit la main et le blond la saisit, le rapprochant un peu de lui, avant de dire à voix basse :

« Au fait, la rumeur est vraie. »

« De quoi ? » Demanda Harry, interloqué.

« Pour les toilettes, au collège », il fit ensuite un signe obscène, histoire d'éclaircir ce qu'il disait : il appuya sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa joue, y créant une bosse, et fit un bref mouvement de vas et vient avec sa main de l'autre côté.

Harry haussa les sourcils, alors que le blond lui faisait un signe de la main en lançant un « à plus » tout à fait normal.

Il était taré ce type.

Du moins il agissait comme un taré.

En rentrant chez les Dursley, une pensée vint s'insinuer dans l'esprit d'Harry et il ne put s'en débarrasser : « Même s'il est définitivement taré, il est aussi définitivement bandant. »

Peu importe le nombre de gifles mentales qu'il se mettait, la pensée revenait toujours, alors il se répéta, pendant toute la nuit : « JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ».

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **toxigirl62460 :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite tu as aimé cette suite !

 **Amande16 :** Hé bien voilà, j'espère que cette suite t'as satisfaite et je te remercie pour ton avis !

Je voulais demander aussi, si cette longueur de chapitre vous convient. Mes chapitres font entre 4000 et 6000 mots, voudriez-vous qu'ils soient plus longs ? Ou au contraire, plus courts ? Ou alors ça vous va ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ça et de ce chapitre bien sûr !

A la revoyure !

Love, Alex.


End file.
